


Jealousy

by sigmatimelord



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gen, M/M, Tagging as danbert because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord
Summary: Down in the basement, Herbert is jealous





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Re-animator fandom. Tbh, this series has reanimated my will to write.

Herbert looked up as he heard the faint sound of the front door being shut from the depths of his basement lab. No doubt that it was Daniel coming home after a night wasting his time with some vapid headed floozy when he could be with Herbert and unraveling the secrets to death itself! 

He scowled as he heard an extra set of footsteps through the ceiling. The sharp clack of heels. Muffled giggling and moans. He supposed that Dan would get angry at him if an experiment interrupted his- Herbert didn’t want to think about it. He could work with less vocal subjects, cut the vocal chords, but he went for a dead cat instead. After all, Daniel’s past times often interrupted Herbert’s work with the distracting noises that were hard to ignore.

Perhaps if the girl was gone, Dan would help him with a larger experiment since he wasn’t going to use his time studying or being productive. And an escaped undead animal would of course be reason enough to get Dan to help. The scars on his back twinged slightly at the memory of the first time Dan helped him against a subject. A somewhat failed offering that nonetheless brought Daniel Cain closer to Herbert West and his work. A gift of life from death, borne of labor and science.

Herbert left the door to the basement open and began to inject the Reagent.


End file.
